


Hold Me Close And Never Let Me Go

by swv



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: The Skippus couple reunites after some time apart.Without significant other(s).
Relationships: Mark Hoppus/Matt Skiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hold Me Close And Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bored.
> 
> We've been without water for three days so my usual duties (laundry, dishes and showering my grandparents) have been on hold. I've just been lying in the porch swing, listening to music and writing.
> 
> Warning!  
> Just beta read by me, let me know if anything is unclear and I'll fix it!

Mark had missed Matt so damn much when he had been off on the Trio tour, it felt like months since they’d been in the same city at the same time, not to mention the same bed. And sure, he followed Matt closely on social media and he had called Matt once or twice, but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t reach out in the morning and feel the sleep-warm skin on Matt’s back, he couldn’t hold his hand and feel his boyfriends calloused fingers against his own skin. And he could hear on Matt’s voice that he felt it too, that he missed him too.

But the tour had ended yesterday and Matt was flying home in the afternoon. Mark had been shopping so that Matt wouldn’t have to come home to an empty fridge and cleaned up a bit, mostly because he couldn’t bring himself to leave Matt’s house when he missed him so much. But he was soon gonna see him again.

Mark was waiting outside the airport for Matt and when he saw the tall frame of his boyfriend he couldn’t keep back a smile. Matt looked tired, dark shades hid his eyes and he was looking down on the ground before him, but Mark still thought Matt as pretty as ever.

As Matt stepped out of the airport Mark called his name, almost laughed as Matt did a double take when he spotted Mark before a smug smile crept up his features. In just a few long strides Matt was before Mark, hugging him. To the outside observer it probably looked like just another pair of friends seeing each other for the first time in ages. But Mark felt Matt hide his face against his neck, dragging his lips lazily against the skin, could feel Matt press a bit too close.

“Matt.” Mark mumbled against Matt’s hair, felt how Matt squirmed a little in his arms. “Lets get home so I can show you just how much I’ve missed you.”

Matt pulled back and took off his shades, gave him a long look as Mark stuffed his luggage into the trunk of the car. Once they both got into the car Mark couldn’t help but take Matt’s hand in his own. Matt smiled big at him and leaned in to kiss him, but Mark just squeezed his hand a bit. “Not now, we have too many eyes on us, babe.”

And when he looked up at Matt, he just smiled at his boyfriend and took in as much of his appearance as he could. Matt’s lips was parted and his eyelids was heavy as he looked longingly at Mark. He was so beautiful and Mark had really missed the younger man.

As soon as they got home to Matt’s house Matt was over him, even before they had left the car. Kissing him desperately and struggling against the seat belt, and as soon as Mark unbuckled Matt he had a lap full of the younger guitarist. Matt was a wildfire in his hands, kissing all the skin he could reach and touching Mark like he was starved. It made Mark’s head spin.

Matt’s hands started to pull at Mark’s shirt and Mark had to take hold of Matt, push him back a little. “Calm down, babe.” He hushed Matt, held him down against himself.

Matt whined pitiful and pressed closer. “I’ve missed you so much, I just need to be closer to you.” He mumbled against Mark’s cheek and shuddered in Mark’s embrace as Mark let his hands move lower down Matt’s back. Mark had to smile at Matt’s facial expression as his eyes fell shut, mouth opening in low growls; he just looked so committed to the pleasure of being close together. But Mark didn’t want Matt’s neighbors to get an eyeful of them getting at it.

“Babe, I really want to continue this, but-” Matt interrupted him with a slow kiss, filled with so much emotion that Mark lost his breath all over again. “Come on, let’s get you inside and I’ll make you scream, okay?”

Matt leaned back against the steering wheel and smiled a little devilish smile. His hands moved from Mark’s shoulders, down his arms and to his hands, twirling their fingers together “Or, you could drive higher up the driveway and fuck me right here? I promise I’ll scream just as prettily for you out here as inside.”

Mark knew that Matt’s impulse control was practically nonexistent and that he might regret it later – that it might just be the lust talking. But the thought of having Matt there, out in the open, was exciting. Maybe he too would regret it later, but right now he didn’t care. He was already starting to fill out in his pants from the thought of it. With a strong grip around Matt’s hips he lifted him from his lap.

“Get into the passenger seat so I can drive a bit further.” He mumbled and kissed his way down Matt’s neck. And Matt was acting exemplary, following his command without protests and starting to undo his pants.

As Mark parked the car, he pulled the seat back and undid his own pants. He was barely done before Matt was back in his lap and kissing him with the desperation of a man drowning. Mark felt Matt’s bared thighs under his palms, moving his hands back to cup the younger man’s ass and pull him closer. Matt broke away and leaned his head back.

“Come on, closer. Inside me, please?” Matt pleaded breathlessly.

“Need to prep you first, you got anything on you?” He dipped his fingers between Matt’s cheeks, tracing feather light over the rim to tease his boyfriend and felt Matt clench against him. He looked down between them and saw the head of Matt’s cock glisten. He had already spurted some precome on Mark’s shirt and Mark realized that he had to speed things along if he wanted to be with Matt.

Matt reached down to the floor on his side of the car, pulling a bottle from the pocket in his pants and handed it to Mark. “Hurry up, it’s been too long. I needed you yesterday.”

Mark coated his fingers before taking hold of Matt’s hips again, steadying them. “Fine, just hold still.” He slid the first finger inside of Matt and watched his lips tremble around a moan. Matt was relaxed in his hands and he soon added a second finger, carefully watching Matt’s facial expression for any discomfort while he scissored him open. When he didn’t see any he pulled Matt closer. “Get out of your shirt, want to see all of you. Want you naked in my lap, pretty boy.”

Matt just nodded and hurriedly got out of the rest of his clothes while pressing down on Mark’s fingers. And when Mark twisted another finger inside Matt’s back arched beautifully and his eyes fell shut.

“No- No more.” Matt panted, one hand twirling in Mark’s hair and the other taking a bruising grip around Mark’s shoulder. “Just fuck me open the rest of the way, I’ve waited too long for this.”

Mark nodded and steadied Matt on top of himself, pulled his lover down to kiss him and lined himself up. With a hard push he penetrated Matt, making Matt’s eyes roll back into his head and making Matt’s pretty, pretty lips fall open in a loud moan.

He had to take a moment to just watch Matt on top of himself. His boyfriend was breathing deep and jerking himself off slowly, body loosening around his dick. The sight was enough to get Mark right to the edge, not to mention the feeling of Matt’s tight heat around himself.

He started touching down Matt’s chest in feather light strokes, circling a nipple and watching Matt’s mouth fall open in a silent scream. Moving lower and scraping his nails over Matt’s hipbones, feeling Matt’s hips stutter in his lap. He moved one hand up to Matt’s hair and pulled him close.

“So pretty for me baby, are you ready for it?”

Matt opened his eyes and smiled coyly. “Give it to me, give me the best you’ve got.”

Mark smiled back at the challenge and lifted Matt’s hips a bit before thrusting up into him. It didn’t take long to find a rhythm that had Matt continuously moaning and grinding his hips down to meet Mark’s thrusts. Matt’s was clinging tight to him and Matt’s eyes was focused on his, begging Mark to find that spot that would unravel him.

Mark accepted the challenge and shifted a little in the seat and on his next thrust Matt gave him what he wanted. He let Mark hear him moan, louder and louder until he was screaming that way that told Mark that he had his boyfriend right where he wanted him. His hips started meeting Mark’s harder and harder.

Mark leaned back for a moment, closing his eyes and letting Matt work for it for a while. It felt fucking fabulous to get lost in Matt’s heated body, pushing into that tight hole that opened more and more for every thrust into the willing heat. Matt’s walls fluttering around him, squeezing down on him made Mark approach his end faster and faster in a downwards spiral.

“Matt-” Mark tried to catch his breath. “Are you close?”

Matt hummed and sat up straighter, reaching down his body to jerk himself off and looking at Mark with lust clouded eyes. “Come on, come inside me. Fill me up, babe.”

Mark took hold of Matt’s hips and pulled him down hard against himself while thrusting up two, three, four times. And then emptying inside Matt, who’s eyes had fallen shut and who’s hips was stuttering back against Mark until Mark was aching.

“Fuck.” Mark looked up at Matt at the exclamation, seeing Matt watch him intently while jerking off faster. He took hold of Matt’s neck and pulled him down until their foreheads was resting against each other, breathing against Matt’s cheek and watching Matt come over his shirt.

Matt collapsed against him, holding on to him harder and drawing shaky breaths. He felt Matt’s fingers twirl in his hair, pulling his head to the side and Matt’s face against his neck. Breathing him in.

“I missed you.” Matt whispered so low and broken that Mark had to strain to hear what he said.

He wrapped his arms around Matt and kissed his hair, still too out of breath to form words. Matt seemed to understand what he tried to show him though as he cuddled in closer and started sucking marks onto Mark’s throat.

When Matt pulled back again and got off Mark – Mark’s come running down the inside of his thighs, hair messy, lips bitten red and eyes shining with mischief – Mark felt his spent dick twitch at the sight. And, of course, Matt saw it and smiled devilishly.

“You wanna take me to bed for another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> I feel a bit bad about flooding the fandom with my writing though.


End file.
